Percy Jackson and the twist of fates
by blazefighter
Summary: So what if when percy faught Kronos luke didn't have any controll and as such percy loeses  and kronos does his plan. Please read better than sounds
1. Proluge of battle

**So Hi there! I bring you Chapter 1 of this story. Please read while I fight of the flying monkeys of… my enemy.**

**Percy's PoV **

Here we go taking siege to Olympus. I thought it was rather ironic that titans took over Olympus and demigods were fighting for it, the gods were off fighting typhon. That left Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Conner, Travis, and me.

"Well, were about to fight the titan King himself." I said

"Yep." Nico agreed

" You do realize that we have little to no chance of winning?" Annabeth stated matter of factly.

"Yep. But we still have to try right?" I countered

"Humph. Less talking more fighting." Clarisse said. With that she promptly charged "FOR ARES!" was her battle cry

"Clarisse we don't have a plan!" Annabeth complained.

"Let her go she'll be fine she is a daughter of the war god" Stated Thalia.

"Well go back her up" Travis said as motioned to him and his brother. Then took of like they had stole something. Knowing them and their father, they most likely did. That left Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and me. Four Demigods going to try and stop a titan from destroying the world, not just any titan the freaking titan King.

"Annabeth?" I asked

"Hmm?' was the muffled answer

"Remember, back when we first met you said something about being lucky?" I continued

"Yeah. But what does this have to do with anything?"

"I was just thinking I'm unluckily lucky."

"What does that mean?" She asked confused.

_Score one I confused a daughter of Athena! _"I means by me being unlucky I ended up being lucky and making awesome friends."

"Oh." was all she said. I'm pretty sure she's guessed why I said that.

"Were all going to live, if you don't I will kill you in the underworld!" joked Nico, maybe it was closer to a half joked half truth.

"All right then." I smiled _I won't make it. _was my last thought before we charged into the monster and sleeping mortal Infested New York city.

The next few hours was a blur I remember killing countless monsters losing track of the others killing Mr. cow again. I felt like I had lead on me by the time I reached the empire state building . Everyone else was there Travis and Conner looked banged up but fine. Clarisse sported bloodied clothes yet pretty decent shape Nico was worn out thalia looked the slightest bit tired. Annabeth was the worst a cut across her forearm and bleeding profusely.

"PERCY!" She yelled happily "You were late so we thought you-" she got of by Travis

"Bit the dust!"

"Thanks guys for the vote of confidence. I'm late by a few minutes and I'm dead." I stated.

With that we take that long elevator ride to Olympus.

**End!**

**Whew monkeys dead. Chapter one done. Hehe. Hoped you enjoyed! Review if you want virtual cookies or cheesecake!s**


	2. We face the enemy

**Second Chap. Woot. so hopefully this is a little better than Chap one Honestly i wrote in like thrity minutes before bed. So I apologize. **

**Disclaimer: I will never own Percy jackson it would be nice though. For chap one and two.**

* * *

><p>After we got on the elevator which was the worlds longest ride because the entire way up Clarisse and Conner were going at it also the entire way up Nico was staring at Thalia. I found that kind of creepy. Annabeth kept fidgeting, not the ADHD type but the I'm nervous type. She had a good reason if she knew what I was thinking.<p>

**Annabeth's PoV**

_I was nervous, on the point of being scared. If Percy was thinking what I thought he was thinking of course. Percy never doubted himself to the point before were he thought he was going to die before the first sword clash. Normally it's a little into the situation before he thinks that. He must really doubt his skills. _I sighed. The elevator door opened up.

"Here we go." I said

**Percy's PoV**

"Yep." I agreed. We started walking. Nothing tried to stop us from reaching Kronos.

"Cocky isn't he." Clarisse spoke.

"Maybe he doesn't find us as a threat." Annabeth said finding reason.

"Nah, he's hiding. Some king he is running from seven demigods." Connor said trying to lighten the mood. It worked for about thirty-seconds then a figure came towards us. I readied my sword, cant be too cautious.

"Who are you?' I asked

" Eris goddess of discord." said the figure introduce herself. She had shoulder length blonde hair and lavender eye they were close to being baby blue which I had seen why that cause many arguments. Back on topic curse my ADHD.

"What brings you here?" I asked hoping she was on my side. The spear or sword it was a odd weapon.

"To kill you." she answered well that was straight forward.

" Well let me give you a hint Percy won't be the one fighting you. I will." Clarisse stepped forward.

"What? Clarisse, step back. She challenged me.!" I said trying and failing to talk sense into Ares daughter.

"A daughter of Ares? She'll will be a fine warm up." Eris smiled insanely

"No I'll be the challenge." Clarisse smile matched Eris's. Clarisse lifted her sword and shield. "Guys go kill Kronos I be able to handle the minor goddess."

"Alright." Conner nodded. We headed off to the throne room praying to Ares, Hades, or anyone else hoping that we won't be down a kid of Ares.

**Clarisse PoV**

Me being a daughter of Ares I tend to be the one to start fights. I hardly ever get challenged. I get to test out how well my skills are against a minor goddess. I made sure the others were safe and heading to finish the mission so incase I die, it won't be in vain. Huh look at that getting sappy.

"Ready?" growled Eris

"I have been." I snarled viscously.

With that we run at each other, our swords clashed she was fast and moved into a backhand side I barely dodged. For the first time I felt fear, not the type I have when I talk to my dad the type that makes you stop and think Oh crap. _Dad, Lord Ares. Please help me. _I went for a backhand overhead strike hit her square in the shoulder golden Ichor flowed out. She screamed in pain her eyes flashed red.

"You'll be sorry for that." she seethed.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said sarcastically. Dang, Percy's arrogance towards the gods was rubbing off on me. She pounced her sword changed into a six foot spear. She now could fight with longer range. Well so can I took out my flash drive. It changed into a spear crackling with electricity. We exchanged some more blows she had got lucky shots in I had gashes along my side, leg, and face but Eris wasn't any better. I hit her in her right shoulder so she could no longer use it a couple of minor scratches.

"Well you can handle yourself in a fight." She noticed

" Yep. Now lets finish this." We charged at some point we changed back to swords. We cut at each other I stabbed her in the foot then elbowed her in the face, breaking her nose. But she wouldn't go down without one last attempt on my life she cut at me. My body felt like itr was on fire. I screamed. But I pushed through it. I wanted to see if Percy could actually save the world. Using my spear as a walking stick I went towards the throne room.

**Percy PoV **

We arrived at the throne room just as we enter the doors we heard a girl's scream.

"Maybe it's Eris?" Conner said hopefully

"Yeah Clarisse most likely shredded her." Travis said trying to support his brother.

For some reason I doubted a goddess would scream like that I've seen a goddess in pain and she only grunted. _Clarisse, don't die. _Yeah we dislike each other but that doesn't mean we want each other dead, well I don't want her dead, I don't know if she really does want to kill me. Wouldn't put it past her. I surveyed the throne room it was just the same as I saw last time. Minus the gods wanting to kill me. Huh, here I am defending the very beings that tried to kill me. Guess it shows that I really don't like Kronos at all. Speaking of him where is he? As if reading my thought, he appeared.

"Percy Jackson." He greeted

"Kronos." I acknowledged

"We meet again, on the battle field."Yes. I will defeat you." I announced

" Oh? Overconfident are we?" He said.

"No. Stating the truth." That must've really made him mad he lunged at me. He brought riptide up. I was pushed up against a throne, my fathers.

"Well look at that the son dying in front of his father's throne." Kronos laughed. I got so mad I ran at him not really knowing what I was going to do. I made a cut it hit. He backed up slowed time and checked it out. Deciding it was nothing time returned to normal. We kept exchanging blows, over and over again. I received the worse of it I had a cut along my torso, one on my leg and a cut the ran across my left eye started at my eye brow ended at my check bone. Kronos had a few cuts her and there but nothing major I heard footstep curious I made a circle so I face the door there I saw cut up Clarisse, and the gods. I guess they one the fight with typhon.

"The gods are here." I mumbled to my self

That was my fake out making Kronos think I was distracted. He charged I blocked his cut and rolled between his legs and stabbed his back He started to shake and convulse. Then out of no where he turn around Picked me up titan traveled. A top Olympus, I mean like three thousand feet above were he made his scythe in to a four foot sword charged with is energy. He stabbed my in the chest. The fates appeared above me the middle one said to me only

'_Your life is not over but you cannot continue the way you are'_

I was transported in a flash of gold that smelled oddly like flowers I remember thinking to my self before passing out.

_I won't die I will take down Kronos save the gods and my friends. Don't give up hope. _I pleaded silently. With that I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Mght have three up tonight so whatch for it reviews are welcome and suggestions are welcome. Btw which do you think is a better couple Connor and Clarisse or Travis and clarisse or someon else and clarisse. Leave answers in review below and i might just be nice and add a side chapter with thoose two haveing a chat! =)<strong>


	3. The death of Percy

**Hello all. Sorry bout not updating yesterday I was busy all day and was home late. So… here's the next installment of Percy J and the twist of fates. (Really need to acronym the title PJTOF there we are!) +)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Percy J or anyone else portrayed that's recognizable.**

**Poseidon PoV **

We just stood there and watch my son losing to my father. Then just now, he was killed. In front of my eyes and nobody did anything to help him. My knees felt weak but I still stood, I tried to hold back my tears. After all gods aren't supposed to show favoritism. Kronos came back down to Olympus a gloating smile on his face.

"Well, well, well. The child of the prophecy is dead." Kronos said

"Perhaps you should hold your tongue." Athena growled. I stood there and said nothing I was still in shock that my son is dead. Kronos stood there in his 'glory'. The six demigods that came with Percy stood ready for battle, Like the have a chance. _Don't give up hope _a familiar voice said in my head.

_Percy? _I thought. No response. Great I'm going insane now. I waited to see if anyone was going to charge. Ares surged forward, I was surprised he waited so long.

"Ares god of war. You'll be the first one to take punishment.' Kronos sneered.

"What do you mean? You haven't won yet." Ares retorted. Kronos swung his scythe like Percy he disappeared in a flash but unlike Percy he would live. But apparently in some type of punishment.

"Ares!" Aphrodite cried. The others gasped.

" Anyone else want to challenge me?" Kronos asked.

"Its not like you won't still punish us." I said

"True, maybe if you don't challenge me I might let you see your son." Kronos growled.

I couldn't control my temper. I ran forward trident raised. I must've surprised my 'father' because he didn't swing his scythe right away. But he quickly recovered he swung at me. I dodged. This must be what it feels like to be a demigod with ADHD instincts took over. The battle was epic, swing miss swing roll was our fight it was like a beat in one of those hip hop song that the mortals seemed to like. That was until Kronos messed the rhythm up. He took a hit from my trident three holes appeared on his torso. As Ichor seeped through the shirt he wore. Raising his scythe he swung downward it hit me in the back. I guess I disappeared like Percy and Ares. But I ended up feeling like the sky was falling on me. It was literally. Atlas stepped out from underneath.

"Have fun." He laughed.

_Back on Olympus_

**Nico's PoV**

After Poseidon disappeared. All Hades broke lose. Zeus led the charge, and if you have never seen ten Olympians fight the same enemy I did not envy the one receiving the blows. But as me and the other hid to avoid the projectiles. That flew around the throne room, I thought about what happened to Percy. He's dead now and only Hades can bring him back but the thought left doubts in my mind I never had the buzzing in my ears like I do when someone dies. Could Percy live? No, that kind of blow would've killed him. He had to of died. If he didn't he needs to live but that would also mean to survive that he would've had to be a god. Or invincible but for some reason he lived through it but it wouldn't bond to him. It was odd. I look over from the spot I was hiding from to see the status of the battle, for some odd reason I was hiding behind Aphrodite's throne. Ugh, ADHD. S anyway that battle didn't look to good from the tens gods that started we were down to three and they weren't fairing so well. There was Zeus, Hermes, and Hades. I watched as the gods were overwhelmed by one titan. I looked over to the Stoll brothers as there father was imprisoned in his eternal punishment. Then across to Thalia when Zeus was struck by the scythe. I stood up readied my sword and charged hoping the others would come and help. My sudden outburst took Kronos's sights of off my father. My father looked at me wide eyed and shocked.

"NICO!" he yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET BACK!"

oh, sure. Now he cares. I barely avoided being hit by the scythe. Rolling to the side the others joined in Travis was hanging back with an arrow pointed at Kronos, and while he was distracted with Travis Connor and Clarisse rushed forward. Tackling Kronos. Thalia was busy making it rain down lightning bolts. Annabeth was nowhere to be seen until a sudden gush of Ichor ran out of his back. She took off her cap.

"That was for Percy." She growled.

Note to self: Never mess with Annabeth or her friends. As Kronos was distracted with my friends my father raised up an army of dead and with his army attacked Kronos, and Kronos was ticked off. He blasted down the entire undead army. The rushed towards my dad. The next thing I saw was my dad disappearing. It was my turn to be ticked I ran toward Kronos raised my sword and made a nice gash across his face. He smacked me own breaking a couple of ribs when I landed.

"Now that the main gods and that pest Jackson is gone. I can finally take the world over and reshape it in my image. After I make the demigods and the more useful mortals my slaves.

_Uh-Oh. This can't be good._ I thought. Apparently everyone else thought the same thing judging by there faces: Clarisse's wasn't so smug, the Stolls glanced at each other nervously, Thalia was indifferent, Annabeth was just plain angry, and mine was a cross of fear and anger.

"Starting with you six." Kronos half smiled. I knew at that moment I would rather be in Hades than to follow that monsters every order. I will eventually rebel when in a better condition and get others to the same thing. Kronos was busy trying to knock Clarisse out I though maybe get the others out soon. As I was about to take Kronos succeeded to subdue Clarisse and I was the last one. I took off. Time slowed. Kronos used the but of his staff and hit me upside my head. I blacked out. My resolve broke we were done for. _Don't give up hope. A _voice pleaded.

"Percy?" I asked out loud. Then I blacked out.

**So how was it? Review please! And please like last chap tell me whos should be with Clarisse? The mental argument that Nico had was between to of my friends who read this. See Ya!**


	4. Enter, new family member!

**Ok we left of with Nico blacking out. We get Back to Percy in this chapter. So… enjoy.**

**Annabeth: Blazefighter luckily does not own Percy J.**

**Me: Ouch that hurt and its still Nico's PoV for the moment **

_6 months later _

Since Kronos took over half a year ago, my injuries are barely healed but the better I have recruited some demigods. There's seven of us leading it Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Thalia, Chris, and me. I kind of became the leader of the _Saviors _so I took the position of Percy and Chris took my spot so to say, yet Percy is the true leader because without him most of us would be dead. We still don't know what 's up with the gods.

"I need some to come hold my Nectar glass." Kronos ordered I went to 'aid' him sense he normally meant me to those tasks. He hates me and honestly I'm fine with that. One of these days I hope he gets his titan butt handed to him. I smiled at the thought and went to hold his glass.

_We will take back Olympus! _I silently rebelled.

**Percy's PoV**

_Flashback_

About six months ago I woke up in serious pain, all over my entire body. I couldn't remember where I was or I got here. I tried to stand yet I was to weak. Guess wherever I was No body tended to my wounds. So that took calypso out of the picture. I heard a small trickle of water I turned my head towards it.

_I might be able to reach it. _I thought

I stretched my arm towards it, I was in really bad shape, cause it felt like I was set on fire from Hephaestus' forge. Trust me it wasn't a pleasant experience. I barely reached the water pool, instantly the weariness fell away the wounds started to heal, mostly. I tried standing again and I managed but I was in a worse shape than I thought I clutched the wound on my chest and walked out I had no idea a place like this could be real I was on an island with the clearest water ever, the woods were undisturbed it was like Elysium. I must've died, but I thought I was saved by the fates. But then one would think you wouldn't feel pain. I walked to the water's edge and stepped in it the water was cool and my wounds healed a lot faster than normal in this water, I mean it was seriously pure. I heard a twig snap. I jumped up big mistake I nearly collapsed. A voice spoke

"Easy Percy, I am a friend." It was a female but, I still got riptide out of my pocket. I've met plenty of females who wanted to kill me or turn me into a guinea pig.

"Even if I wanted to kill me you couldn't." The girl came closer.

"What makes you say that?" I asked still uncertain

"Well for starters your half dead." she said stating the obvious.

"True, but how do I know you wont kill me?" Getting ready to run

"Why would I kill family?" She was almost in view she was still hidden by trees.

"What do you mean?" I was truthfully confused.

"Daughter of Poseidon." she answered I could make out her features now her unruly black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes were sea green like mine but with more of a blue tint. She was tall, athletic and looked like she could take Clarisse down in wrestling.

"What? How?" I asked dumbfounded, last I checked I was the only one born to the sea god, and that was last time I was at camp.

"Well, Poseidon is my dad." she said sarcastically

" Thanks that's not what I wanted to know!" my patience wearing thin

"Well that's what you asked." she shrugged "any way I was born awhile back like in civil war time."

"Then how?" ok she was officially nuts

"Huntress of Artimis." She said

"Oh then why aren't you fighting?"

" That's not my top priority." she said

"Then what is it?"

" Healing and training you so you won't get your self killed next time fates only will let you escape death once." She explained. "Right now you need to get back to the cave and sleep before you pass out." As she said that my legs about gave when she came into the stream and caught me and the none to gently dragged me back to the cave.

_Present day_

Aurora was teaching me Axe handling. Oh yeah, a few weeks after our meeting she told me her name I honestly thought it was odd that she would be named that it means Dawn but she explained that her mom meet our dad at dawn at the beach so it made since. Aurora was pretty awesome she could speak German, knew three different types of martial arts, and was a weapons master.

"Percy? Ready?" She asked aw crap she always knew when I didn't focus.

"Could you show me again? I want to perform it perfectly." I tried to lie yet she could detect those to

"No, I won't you need to learn to get your ADHD under control."

I groaned and got up grabbing my axe I swung and spun as to make it look good.

"Not bad. You got the moves just not the sequence." she said

"Hey Aurora?" I asked to get her attention

"Yes?" she acknowledged

"How come you became a hunter?" I really wanted know

" I did it to spite my mother, I guess."

"Why?" I remembered my mother she was most likely dead by now I had hear from my sister what happened outside while I was out.

"She wanted me to marry this guy that I hated so I prayed to Artimis to make me a huntress." Aurora said

"Oh, then how come you never came to camp with the others or winter a few years back?" I was curios

" Artimis trust me with thing she doesn't trust with her lieutenant. I was one of her first members of the hunt from America and with me being a child of the big three I have more power than the others." she let that thought hang in the air. My sister was a hunter with amazing abilities with powers and fighting skill I wanted to know if she would teach me how to control more of the powers I have like earthquakes and other thing I got up the nerve to ask

"Aura?" That's what I shortened her name to some time ago.

"Yes Percy?" She answered annoyed.

"Can you teach me to control my demigod powers?"

Aura turned around and looked at me like I was crazy, I think that's a common thought about me from friends. "I think that would be to your benefit. Lets go." She took off through the forest I followed but I had more trouble she was like a ninja leaping and jumping through the low branches like the were nothing. Finally coming to the beach, we were on an island that was undisturbed because of the amount of mist, I asked about that if the mist was destroyed, my answer was really long and drawn out but basically said there was so much that it was permanently.

"Ready?"

"What? You haven't done anything!" I defended

" Your right I need to see how strong your control is." She started to raise the water. I did too. We clashed the water the force of her's was surprising I pushed mine. Aura's came back with more force. It was difficult then to keep my breathing finally Aurora's won the battle and managed to get me wet.

"A lot of work to do with you. Percy you need weapon, hand-to-hand combat, and no demigod training. You're a handful." Aurora joked

"I get told that a lot." She extended a had to help me get up I took it. Hoisting me up with ease.

"If you train from The start of Apollo's run and end at the stop of it you'll be fit in six months."

"You said that six months ago, ill be gone for a year! They already think I'm dead."

"Your point, if your allies think you are dead then Kronos will think the same, wasn't he the one who tried to pierce your heart?" She argued

Dang it! I hate it when my sister's right.

**Chapter four end! I added an OC look at that. Next chap we… if you want… will look at the god punishment… or do you want to have more Perc training? PM or review me your preference**

**I'm out!**


	5. Punishment

So I'm back after a long respite. I AM SO SUPER SORRY! But school came around so, don't blame me blame my teachers. Anyway We have in this Chap the reveal of the gods Punishment. Woot!

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Nor Will I

* * *

><p><strong>Zeus PoV<strong>

My punishment was being rolled across the 'sky' of Tartarus. I couldn't believe that Kronos was so strong. He achieved his goal yet he has only massacred mortal saving a select few who swear loyalty to him and having demigods his servants and punishing them when they fail to live up to his standards. Yet no rebellion. I hope dearly that my daughter and her friends do not follow the same fate of Poseidon's son Percy, I did feel sorry for my brother Percy was his favorite son. I keep small hope against the situation that we had a chance sense I feel that was Percy's last wish.

**Ares PoV**

I was chained to a wall while they poured molten blades on my skin. I must admit it felt like Hades. I am surprised that there has been no rescue attempts of any kind for the gods or to free the demigods. I guess that punk… er, Percy must have really died and he was the child of the prophecy. Heh, If was my son he would've lived through that fight. My daughter Clarisse, she was enslaved like the rest yet, she hasn't been sent to servant punishment and I would now since its right across from my 'chambers'. That's what concerns me. Clarisse would've done something to displease Kronos I'm sure. I kept that small hope that my daughter and my other children stand with the gods and wont change alliances. That and I'm sure if I give up hope Percy's is going to haunt me. I shuddered.

**Aphrodite's PoV**

This punishment was awful. Every time I looked in the mirror I looked horrible I had pimples, scars, and wrinkles. I would try to use make up and fix it but it would only get worse and If I left my bathroom people would come through my door uninvited

_Rude much _I thought.

They would come in and look at my face and scream and run away if I didn't return to the bathroom. More and more people would come then kids would call me a monster so I stuck to my bathroom but were I can see the door in case someone was going to save me. I am shocked no one has come yet. Hello, I am the goddess of beauty and love and I'm stuck in a Hades hole. The little runt Percy had to and get him self killed so my plans and dignity run into the ground! He is so dead! Well he is. But still. I keep up that hope up so that the annoy Percy voice wont come back, and make me insane on top of it all.

**Hades PoV **

The dead kept raising up and the ones I didn't want to died were being judged unfairly I kept seeing Bianca, her mom, and Nico. It was the purest form of Hades that there was. Nico lived that I was sure of, one of the two things that kept me sane. Nico hasn't risen up against Kronos yet which is concerning. I'm sure he's with gods until the end. He must have something in store. The other thing that kept me going was hope which collides with Percy's dying wish. Though he's not dead I'm certain of that otherwise I would've felt his presences leave but to survive something like that you would have to be immortal or saved which I'm sure he was just a demigod and no god or demigod saved him I felt no other presence that would've saved him. But yet every time my hope for savoir dwindles his voices tells me not to give up hope. Its really quite eerie.

**Apollo PoV**

It was endless rain, my strings on my lyre broke and no one seems to like my poetry. It was quite odd. The exact opposite of the regular Olympus. But as much as I mull it over I cant recall the prophecy saying Percy will fail and the world will go to Hades. No offense but Percy I'm the god of prophecy and yet there's no way you could've survived much less come back and free us. Great I have a defunctive oracle. Great that could possibly mean the blame of his death be blamed on me when we get out. Man sure hope Poseidon won't take it personal but I'm so bored I have nothing to do I get cats thrown at me every time I speak my new poem, no singing I don't have an instrument, or no sun because it wont quit raining. I have been plagued by eternal boredom. Oh joy. At least Percy's voice in my head hasn't came back.

**Hermes PoV**

Right. Along with the guilt that my son brought Kronos back, enslaved mortals and demigods, he caused the death of Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. I have Vultures pecking my guts out that's just great. Also on top of it all every time I give up I have a voice I believe to be Percy saying not to give up. Easy for him to say he's chilling Elysium. Where else would be? Stupid birds. Picking out my guts. Luke why did you hate me and the gods. You got what you wanted. Travis and Connor are you guys even alive any more? I hope you are, I need you and the others to carry on Percy's war. That has a nice ring to it, the mist is destroyed now so perhaps if we get out of this it could be a required part of class, at least I can try to make amends. I'm curious into why my sons (Travis and Connor) haven't done anything like yelling something stupid and anti-titan yet and been punished. Perhaps there planning something. Oh well we've lost. _Don't give up hop_e. Ugh! There it is again!

**Demeter PoV **

The crops were being eaten by locust, burning down, or dying of drought. No matter how hard I tried I could not save them. It was horrible. I cursed my father how dare he do this. Percy, though I had no interaction with him I still felt bad for my brother. Poseidon hardly ever gets any recognition for his children it's always Zeus and then Percy comes along and he's getting high fives for his sons deeds and now that very son has entered Elysium. Hmm… I believe the boy wants not hope to fade. I shall honor that wish.

**Hera's PoV**

All around me couple divorced and children died after there birth. I hated it and when I got out of my jail I will personally take down my father. I held that hope like Percy said. He must be in Elysium now away from war. Lucky him. I will not break down I will wait to be rescued.

**Dionysus PoV**

Ah, endless suffering. The wine keeps moving away from me when it's finally within my reach. Ah, the fun of it. If Jackson, yes I used the correct name he is dead you know, things would be a little more comfortable for us all. Though the interesting thing is none of his friends have gotten punishment, for disturbing Kronos's law. No they wouldn't betray their friends, family, or allow Percy's sacrifice to become vain. Though If I surrender or think about surrendering I have Percy's last wish echo around in my head. I thought I was the god of insanity!

**Hephaestus PoV**

I am on top of an Icy pillar with wind gust that come every time I try to move to get off of this trap. Now, if Percy was an automaton he wouldn't have died. I'm not the most hopeful in this situation. I'm sure the Olympians think the same. The child of prophecy dieing. That's a new one.

**Artimis PoV**

Along with me being the goddess of the hunt I also work to protect it. In my eternal punishment The animals were being hunted to excitation faster than previously. Every time I tried to help my shackles would tighten and burn. During the first week the situation that had occurred seemed hopeless. But the voice I believe to be Percy would tell me to keep hope. I shall only Honor it for six more months, then there is no more reason to honor it.

**Athena PoV**

Near the top. Back down again. This punishment lacked any thought or imagination. The lack of thinking was appalling. How I can do this for eternity I have no possible explanation. Jackson got himself killed because of his loyalty and the rest of us are stuck suffering for it. That and I'm sure Poseidon and anyone else close to him are having a worse time than the rest of us. But as illogical as it seems I for one since the punishment began I have never lost hope as I hope the rest don't.

**Poseidon PoV**

Still holding the sky up. But the grief hasn't lessened one bit. My son is dead because of me. I had to fall in love with his mother and had to allow him to be a gift to his mother. If that never happened then maybe Kronos wouldn't risen, the mortals wouldn't have known about are existence, and I wouldn't bare the grief of causing my son's death. There's a lot of what ifs. But more than anything if I knew any better I would think Percy be.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I again a pologize for the REALLY late update. I will work on it as best I can.<p> 


End file.
